Ivresse à deux
by Barisback
Summary: Dãku et Bari vivent en colocation depuis déjà un petit bout de temps. Que se passerait-il si l'une d'entre elle succombait aux charmes de l'autre ? [Dkucat x Bariusagi - Yuri - un peu Guimauve - One-Shot - dédiée à ma chère et tendre Woor (c'est ta faute tout ça XD ) ]


**ONE-SHOT YURI TOTALEMENT OSEF ET HORS-SUJET**

 **IVRESSE A DEUX**

 _Daku, tu m'as bien cherché. Pour la peine voilà ton OS Yuri, Os dédié aussi à Woor. (coucou toi :D )_

 _Donc voilà cet OS part d'un délire sur twitter (Godness). Donc ceux qui n'ont pas suivi ne pourrons pas bien comprendre le délire. Je vais faire en sorte que ceci soit tout de même mignon et que ceci ne se finisse pas en encula-... ah non j'ai rien dit. Donc oui ça va finir en enculade... (merci daku pour cette suggestion)._

 _Bref, ça parle de cul et ça n'a aucune logique; cherchez pas à comprendre._

 _Bonne Lecture bande de poulpes avariés !_

Elles étaient là. Assises sur le bord du lit. L'appartement baignait dans un agréable mais étrange silence. Tout était si calme...

Bon dieu... Que s'était-il passé ?

Tout commença dans l'appartement de Dãku et Bari _(obah oui tant qu'à faire)_. Les deux jeunes femmes y vivaient en colocation depuis quelques années déjà. Elles s'étaient rencontrées grâce à une fanfic' de Bari et à Twitter _(aaah... les joies d'internet)_ , c'étaient liées d'une profonde amitié jusqu'à emménager ensemble. Mais qui à dit que leur amitié serait éternelle ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'ennuyaient ferme : que pouvaient bien-t-elles faire en cette maussade journée de décembre ?

La jeune lapine rousse s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour laisser libre cour à imagination. Quand à Dãku, elle avait préféré jouer avec la clochette suspendue à sa queue _(comme un pitit chaton choupinoupinoupinet)_.

Le temps défila. une heure. deux heures. trois heures.

Et aucune d'elle ne semblait se lasser.

Jusqu'à ce que Dãku casse sa clochette...

" - Ma clochette..." dit la jeune chatte en pleurant.

Elle ne perdit pas espoir pour autant. Elle savait que sa koupine la lapine était plutôt douée en bricolage. Aussi, elle se leva et parti toquer à la porte de cette dernière...

TOC TOC TOC

pas de réponse.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

toujours aucune réponse.

Commençant à s'impacienter, la chatte entra.

Bari était penchée sur son ordinateur, paufinant les derniers détails de son dessin. Dãku arriva par derrière. Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

" - Hein ? Quoi ? Oh c'est toi Dãku. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai... j'ai cassé ma clochette...

\- Ah merde...

\- Tu peux me la réparer ?

\- J'peux essayer oui..."

A ces mots, la rouquine se leva, ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un kit pour faire de la soudure.

" - Donne ta queue.

\- D'a-d'accord...

\- bouga pas par contre, sinon je vais te cramer les poils..."

Bari brancha l'appareil et commença à soudre les morceaux d'aluminium brisés avec de l'étain _(merci papa technicien :D )._ Une fois son travail de fourmis achevé, elle se redressa, toute fière.

" Essaie de bouger ta cloche pour voir"

La chatte s'éxecuta. Un doux tintement à ses oreilles retentit.

" Oh merci !"

Dãku s'était littéralement jettée sur la pauvre Bari qui, n'étant pas très tactile, mis un peu de temps avant de lui rendre son accolade. Elle trouvait son accolyte si adorable comme ça, avec ses pitites oreilles toutes douces, et sa longue queue soyeuse, ses moustaches de chat et ses beaux yeux en amande...

Attendez... de QUOI !?

A quoi songeait-elle ? Elles étaient amies, rien de plus ! Et puis, de toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, comment savoir si c'était réciproque ou non ? Comment savoir sa réaction ? Et puis merde. Pourquoi se faire chier avec ça, hein ? Ce n'était là qu'une inutile prise de tête.

Peut-être pas si inutile que ça en fait...

" T'es trop chou Bari..."

La susnommée sursauta. Quoi ? avait-elle bien entendu ? (quoique vu la taille de ses oreilles, il y avait des chances...)

" - Hein!? retorqua-t-elle en rougissant

\- Oui, j'te trouve chou. Avec tes grandes oreilles et ta p'tite queue touffue 3

\- Mais mais..."

Dãku ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Bari.

" - Meuf... j'crois qu'je t'aime..."

De WHAAAAAAAT !? Da-a-daku ? l'aimer ? Non, c'était une blague. ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Pourtant, c'était bien réel. La jolie chatte déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la lapine, la faisant rougir au plus au point.

Etrange. C'est le mot qui qualifiait le mieux ce premier baiser entre les deux protagonites. Il était certes étrange _(vous trouveriez pas ça étrange d'embrasser votre pote vous ?)_ , mais pas désagréable. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient doucement, avec tendresse et amour. Elles rompèrent l'etreinte buccale, se regardant dans les yeux. L'ambre de la chatte et les yeux verrons _(je ne précise pas la couleur, ils en changent tout le temps.)_ de la lapine s'entremêlaient presque. Après quelques secondes de silence, Bari se lanca à l'assau des lèvres de Dãku. Cette fois-ci, mues par un même désir, les deux jeunes femmes entrouvrirent leurs bouches, laissant leurs langues faire connaissance pour la première fois. C'est alors que débuta un ballet buccal exquis, quoiqu'un peu maladroit. La rouquine aggripait amoureusement le dos de Dãku, Dãku qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux de cuivre. Les deux jeunettes se dirigèrent maintenant vers le lit de la verrone, s'y laissant tomber. Elles commencèrent à se dévêtir, sans rompre leur étreinte (prenant tout de même quelques bouchées d'air de temps en temps). C'était alors le commencement d'une longue nuit d'amour.

Elles étaient donc là, assisent sur le bord du lit, baignant dans un doux silence. Bari avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule confortable de sa désormais amante. Toutes deux se parlaient sans rien dire, se remémorant les sensations de la veille. Elles ne regrettaient rien. Elles s'aimaient, c'est tout. Elles étaient tout simplement ivre de bonheur, ivre à deux.

 _Voili voilou ! j'espère que les deux perverses qui me servent de koupines sont comblées avec cet OS écrite en un soir !_

 _PS : no comment sur les fautes d'orthographes, chui claquée et en plus ça met pas les fautes en évidence sur cette merde de WordPad_

 _J'espère que cet OS vous as plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à ma laisser une petite review histoire que j'arrête de faire que de la merde, que je reprenne ma vie en main et aille me chercher un vrai métier au lieu de rêver. Nan j'déconne XD_

 _Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de [insérer un moment de la journée] et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles conneries ! Xp_

 _Bisous mes choupinous !_


End file.
